At a time like this
by JustDanny
Summary: Van -iban- a llamarlo Alphard, piensa Walburga. O Sirius, o Regulus. Iba a ser un Black. El primogénito. Reto "Familia Black", foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: Para el Reto Familia Black del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. El prompt era: "Quítate de mi vista". Se ha hecho lo que se ha podido :)

* * *

**At a time like this**

Le sujetan la mano, aprietan fuerte, muy fuerte, y Walburga se esfuerza por no gritar, no chillar. Recuerda esta misma escena, hace años -hace muchos años, en realidad-, sólo que no era ella la que estaba en esta posición, no era ella la que se mordía los labios porque aullar es indigno, porque no eres un cerdo, no eres una sucia muggle, Walburga Black. Respira hondo, parpadea. Se le saltan las lágrimas; duele, duele más de lo que esperaba, más de lo que habría imaginado. A su lado, la matrona le dirige una mirada severa, le indica empuje, empuje, un poco más. Aún no ha acabado -aún no ha empezado-; ella obedece. Se le escapa un gemido.

Es una suerte que la puerta esté cerrada.

Cuando le entregan al niño es sólo un bultito redondeado, suave, enrojecido. Tiene los ojos abiertos -la matrona le explica que no ve, no puede vernos-, y son unos ojos preciosos, iguales a los de su padre. Gris claro; la cabecita calva oscila a un lado, a otro, y a Walburga se le saltan las lágrimas, ahora sí.

No la dejan cogerlo. Dicen que no es buena idea, dicen -esa puta, esa puta que es la matrona, con su aire de superioridad, como si no supiera que es Walburga Black, que ese bulto que sujeta tan lejos de ella es el futuro de su casa- que necesita descansar. Lo alejan de ella, le tapan la cara con la mantita bordada; Walburga tiene los labios secos. Sangran. Y abre la boca, abre mucho la boca y grita, porque van a hacerle daño, van a destrozar a su niño, a su bebé. Chilla. Llora.

Alguien le da una poción para dormir. Esa noche no sueña con nada.

* * *

Despierta dos, tres veces. No sabe dónde está, no sabe qué ha pasado; todo es confuso, todo es tan doloroso y tan extraño y tan brillante, y a veces se mira el vientre hinchado y piensa que aún debe de estar ahí dentro, que saldrá de un momento a otro. Y quiere llamar a la matrona porque tiene que estar aquí, con ella, en el momento en que asome la cabeza; no tiene fuerzas.

Van -iban- a llamarlo Alphard. Como la estrella. Van a llamarlo Alphard, o Sirius, o Regulus. Son nombres familiares, tradición; le gustan. Suenan señoriales, importantes, suenan tan fuertes. A veces, cuando era niña, pensaba que los otros chicos -los primos- ya habían nacido adultos. Que nada podía tocarles, porque eran Black, porque tenían nombres largos y complicados y andaban con la cabeza alta y podían ir a Hogwarts, desaparecían en septiembre y volvían sujetando las varitas de otra forma, con tanta fuerza. Porque actuaban como si fueran los dueños del mundo, como si fueran lo único que importaba; tenía que ser así.

La última vez que abre los ojos es culpa del sol. Le molesta, le hace cosquillas en la piel blanca, muy pálida, enfermiza. Hay una mujer junto a su cabecera; es una chiquilla, apenas, el pelo rubio recogido en un moño severo, un vestido gris y apropiadamente largo, un libro en las manos. Walburga se lame los labios, intenta hablar. Es difícil.

Ah, dice la muchacha; la mira. Deja el libro a un lado, bien cerrado -dobla una esquina de papel para marcar la página-; le dirige una sonrisa amable. Casi de lástima, y a Walburga se le revuelve el estómago, y se pregunta qué es lo que parece, a ojos de esa niñata, qué es lo que está viendo para mirarla así. Está despierta, señora Black, y añade iré a avisar a la matrona.

Walburga intenta mover la cabeza; pesa mucho. Todo pesa mucho; le faltan fuerzas, y se pregunta qué ha ocurrido, cuánto hace que no abre los ojos, cuánto hace que está aquí. Es una cama enorme, blanda, cómoda; su cuerpo se hunde sólo un poco, lo bastante como para que esté bien, para que no le apetezca moverse a cada segundo.

No es su cama, se le ocurre. No es su cama -esa quizás un poco demasiado dura, inmensa, barroca; la cama de la señora Black-, y no es su habitación, y puede que sea su casa, pero se siente distinto.

Un chasquido en el aire anuncia la llegada de un elfo doméstico. Es pequeño; tiene las orejas desproporcionadamente grandes para el cuerpecillo delgado, los ojos redondos llenos de nervios, impaciencia; es joven. A Walburga le gustaría hablar con él, decile que hay que crecer cuanto antes, nacer adulto; es sólo un elfo, sin embargo.

La criatura es un remolino de actividad; recoge un jarrón lleno de flores marchitas, coloca la alfombra, hace aparecer una bata de alguna parte, consigue que la habitación deje de oler a cerrado, a podredumbre.

Walburga se remueve un poco, incómoda. No le gusta que la vean así, postrada, inútil. No le gusta perder el control, ese poco que tiene -sobre sí misma y sobre la casa, sobre los malditos elfos domésticos-; resopla. Murmura márchate, y él obedece, desaparece con un "pop", y quizás ahora se siente sola.

La matrona entra en silencio unos minutos más tarde. La mira de arriba abajo, le retira las sábanas, la obliga a levantarse. Le dice que es lo mejor que puede hacer, ahora mismo. Ya ha tenido tiempo de reposo, señora Black, le explica. Y le enseña un frasco de poción amarillenta; le dará energía, comenta. Bébase una o dos al día. Y esto otro, le indica, y señala un botecito algo más grande, verde brillante, esto otro es para dormir. Va a necesitarlo.

* * *

Los primeros días hay un silencio extraño. Orion está de viaje -visitando a unos primos en Lyon- y a Walburga la casa se le hace grande, inmensa. Amenazadora, casi. Pasa más tiempo del que querría sentada en un sillón, sin nada que hacer ni que decir, nadie con quien hablar. Se acaricia el vientre de vez en cuando y hay instantes en que casi cree sentir algo -patadas, gemidos-, en que casi parece que está vivo.

No es tan extraño, le dicen. Podría ser peor. Podrías haber muerto también -es su madre quien la consuela, y tiene la mirada fría. Hay días en que Walburga se pregunta si no es eso lo que tendría que haber hecho, morir con el bebé-. Así que intenta considerarse afortunada, y se traga las lágrimas que luchan por salir a la luz. Bebe la estúpida poción amarilla, la verde. No tiene pesadillas, o eso cree.

* * *

Orion vuelve a casa dos meses después, con la piel más morena, que no es mucho, y la barba espesa, pero perfectamente recortada. La mira de arriba abajo y esboza un gesto de disgusto, deja las maletas en el suelo sin decir palabra. Sube al estudio.

A ella se le encogen el estómago, el corazón. Hay una mano que se cierra en torno a su garganta, una mano fuerte que aprieta y aprieta y aprieta y amenaza con asfixiarla. Lucha por respirar, parpadea. No te imaginas cómo te he echado de menos, querría decirle. Llama a un elfo doméstico.

Nunca han sido un matrimonio perfecto. Nunca han sido exactamente lo que tenían que ser: a veces Walburga se sentía una extraña en casa, antes de esto. A veces miraba a su esposo y se preguntaba qué era lo que veía, al fijarse en ella; si era sólo un apellido. No, no son exactamente la pareja del año; nunca lo han sido. Pero ahora es distinto, ahora es más terrible, asfixiante. Ahora es como si hubiera fallado también en eso, en ser un nombre al que unirse en el árbol genealógico, en ser la esposa que buscaba.

* * *

Entra en su estudio una tarde. Orion está sentado en el sillón grande, el que perteneció al padre de ella; a Walburga le tiemblan las piernas, porque se parecen tanto, porque es casi como si Alphard Black se hubiera reencarnado en su yerno, como si fueran un mismo hombre. Puede que lo sean, en cierto sentido: ambos son Black, al fin y al cabo, y lo que importa es el apellido. Es lo que le han enseñado desde niña: como mujer, Walburga, tu labor es perpetuar la casa. Es darnos hijos, darnos nietos.

Sonaba fácil.

No sé qué haces aquí, murmura Orion, sin levantar la vista del libro que tiene en el escritorio. Ella respira hondo, se acerca a él. Se desabrocha el primer botón del escote; si la primera vez no ha funcionado, se dice, la siguiente tendrá que salir bien.

Él la mira durante unos minutos interminables, sacude la cabeza. Márchate, dice, voz seca, grave. Eres... Eres, y se queda callado. Y Walburga siente que no puede más, porque tiene el vientre vacío y los brazos vacíos y los pechos llenos de leche, y duele, porque no es un heredero lo que ha perdido, maldita sea, no es un miembro más de la orgullosa familia. Porque ni siquiera le dejaron sostenerlo; aprieta los puños, se muerde los labios.

Dilo, pide. Dilo. Soy, dime qué soy, y él se levanta, se acerca a ella. Le cruza la cara; la sangre le deja una mancha oscura en la mano. No sé cómo te atreves a venir aquí, masculla; a ella se le escapan lágrimas de rabia, de odio, de miseria.

Ojalá, le dice ella, ojalá nunca tengas a tu precioso heredero. Y le tiemblan las manos, y se ve capaz de usar una varita, aquí y ahora, contra él. Se ve capaz de atacar al hombre incapaz de pensar en su hijo, al niño al que ha perdido, al que nunca amamantará.

Y él tuerce el gesto, Orion Black frunce el ceño. ¿Crees que eso es todo, mujer?, le pregunta, palabras cargadas de desprecio, de odio, de tristeza. ¿Crees que es sólo un heredero lo que quiero, lo que necesito? Y la empuja; Walburga retrocede hasta la puerta. Maldita seas, murmura Orion. Maldita seas mil veces, bruja. Quítate de mi vista. Márchate.

* * *

**Danny**


End file.
